


Second Chance

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reibert - Freeform, Reibert Week, Reibert Week 2017, sort of manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: It was three years later and Reiner was never able to get Bertholdt off his mind.Written for Reibert Week - Day 4





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Reibert fic. This will probably be the only time I participate in this ship week. I was unable to come up with much for the other days. Damn writer's block, plus this week was rough for me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic. I'm sorry it isn't longer. I couldn't really think of much. :/ 
> 
> Also, this is unbeta-ed so I apologize if there are any mistakes I missed.
> 
>  
> 
> **Written for Reibert Week 2017 Day 4: If I had a second chance.**

_ Reiner, save me! _

 

A loud clap of thunder ripped through the air. Reiner shot up out of bed with a shout just as lightning flashed outside. He panted and wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. His heart hammered loudly in his chest. The young man looked around frantically until he realized where he was. He wasn’t escaping with Zeke and Pieck while Bertholdt was being devoured. He was home.

 

_ Home. _

 

But three years later.

 

Nightmares. They were a common occurrence for Reiner. Almost every time he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the nightmares would toss him about until he forced himself out of them. Some nights were worse than the others. He was lucky tonight.

 

Reiner swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat and rubbed his eyes. He discarded the sheet off of his quivering body. He planted his feet onto the creaky floorboards and forced himself out of bed. The blond made his way to the window and watched as the rain started to fall in a light mist. The storm wasn’t strong yet.

 

Bertholdt was supposed to come back home with him. Reiner promised him that he would take them both back home; keep Bertholdt safe, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He wasn’t able to keep him safe. The promise was broken. He failed and blamed himself for it every day since he returned back to Liberio with Zeke. There was no bringing Bertholdt back.

 

Reiner clenched his teeth and made his left hand into a tight fist. He let out a yell and punched the wall. Ignoring the pain in his hand, he slumped to his knees and tangled his fingers into his blond locks. Reiner let his hair grow a bit longer and sprouted a short goatee since returning home three years ago.

 

A shaky sob escaped from his lips. “Bertholdt…”

 

_ They were lying together on top of Wall Maria the night before everything happened. A thin sheet covered their bodies. They were both a sweaty, panting mess. Bertholdt had a few love bites on his neck. Reiner’s stomach was sticky with cum. _

 

_ “Reiner, please don’t leave me. Don’t...don’t die on me,” Bertholdt whispered and held onto Reiner’s strong body. It was like a safety blanket to him. He felt safe whenever he was with Reiner. _

_ “I won’t go anywhere.” _

 

_ “Do you promise?” _

 

_ “I promise.” Reiner cupped one of Bertholdt’s cheeks and caressed it softly. They gazed into one another’s eyes. _

 

_ The two shared a passionate kiss while the sun continued to go down. _

 

Their final intimate moment was the one memory Reiner thought about the most, amongst many others. It was the last time they got to be  _ that _ close to one another.

 

_ Be careful _ , Reiner remembered telling his lover before everything went down. He never expected Bertholdt to suffer the defeat he did.

 

Tears leaked out of the young man’s hazel eyes and he sniffled softly. Soft footsteps entered the room and a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. “Hey.”

 

Reiner turned and looked to his left. “Gabi? What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep and I heard you yell. Is it the nightmares again? Porco mentioned them before,” she replied and sat down beside him.

 

“Yeah. It was,” Reiner mumbled and dragged his arm across his face.

 

“Bertholdt would be proud of you. You’re so strong and brave. I want to be just like you when I grow up,” Gabi said and smiled proudly. “He wouldn’t want you to be so sad like this. None of it was your fault.”

 

“If I could have been there I might have made a difference.”

 

“Or you could have ended up dead along with him.”

 

Reiner shook his head and sighed. “I could have helped him. I could have done  _ something _ .”

 

“He’d forgive you. From what I learned about him, he seemed kind hearted and a great warrior. He wouldn’t feel any hatred for you,” she replied and patted his shoulder. She yawned and moved her hand away. “I’m gonna go sleep, cousin.”

 

“Goodnight,” Reiner said with a nod and listened as she padded away and down the hallway. Once she was gone, he sighed shakily and stood up, looking out the window once more.

 

“If I had a second chance I would have gone back and saved you. If I had a second chance I would have given you the world. Please forgive me in our next life. I’ll never let you go,” Reiner whispered and rubbed a stray tear away with his thumb. “Bertholdt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](https://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)


End file.
